


Just a "Warsong Thing"

by Direbane



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Feelings, First Dates, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Northrend, Orcs, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Direbane/pseuds/Direbane
Summary: Tarnakh finally got a chance to spend some time with Zilde, deciding to take her for the long-awaited (courting) hunt. A cozy campfire, a warm, hearty meal, and some well-needed opening-up bolster Tarnakh's courage to attempt to take their friendship to next level.
Kudos: 1





	Just a "Warsong Thing"

**Author's Note:**

> Zilde Coldsong is not my OC, but I was given permission by her creator to use her in this story, as well as guidance on how to write her properly.

The hunt was a true success, for the most part, at least, and Tarnakh was very pleased with himself for deciding to go through with it as soon as possible, rather than waiting and prolonging it even further. It appeared to have been an especially wise decision at this point in time, given what Zilde had just gone through due to the most recent events with the Vagrants. Being able to get away from all the fel, demons, the undead and other foul creatures had potentially given her some time to recuperate, relax and get her mind off of the anguish caused by the enraged elements. Seated in front of the tent, by the campfire, the two orcs shared a well-deserved meal - finely roasted caribou steaks - as well as some heart-to-heart. Tarnakh was very concerned about Zilde, as she explained in detail the implications of their actions at the farm the previous night. He finally began to understand what it truly meant to be a shaman, something his sister tried educating him about on many occasions. Alas, for some reason, he never fully comprehended the whole concept, partly blaming it on Grilka’s rather rushed and impatient way of explaining things. She would get far too annoyed and give up easily whenever she’d run into something Tarnakh didn’t quite grasp. Where Grilka may have failed, mostly due to her lack of patience, the overly patient Zilde, on the other hand, succeeded almost effortlessly. All things considered, even with getting injured again, Tarnakh felt more at ease tonight than during many previous days, combined. 

The very hearty meal had done wonders for his body and soul, as well. Tarnakh loved caribou meat and it reminded him of his days with the Warsong Offensive, during which caribou was often on the menu, much to the great delight of many a soldier. He finished his last piece of meat with a content sigh, sliding down to lean on his elbow, which in turn made him wince in pain. His left arm and shoulder were still rather sore, but now he had even more injuries to groan about due to the sudden gorloc attack earlier, while Zilde and he were tracking the caribou. His low grunt caught Zilde’s attention, who yet again, inquired if he was alright. Putting on his most stubbornly brave face, he retorted that he had never felt better. Zilde simply smirked at him, rather wolfishly so, understanding far more than what she let Tarnakh believe. As their eyes locked, Tarnakh suddenly pulled himself up, clearing his throat while awkwardly looking away. Taking a moment to muster some courage, his gaze shifted to Zilde again, this time lingering. She was finishing the last bits of her steak, licking her finger, as she looked back at him. 

“I’ve been meaning to tell you something that has been on my mind for quite some time now. I simply didn’t get the chance, what with all the traveling and missions. But…”

Zilde tilted her head, responding with a “Hmm?”, patiently allowing Tarnakh to take as much time as needed, almost as per tradition now. Taking another deep breath, he took a moment to think of how to put his thoughts into coherent sentences, before continuing.

“Well… I mentioned before how I haven’t been able to see any signs from the ancestors. For a long time. They had fallen silent. Abandoned me.”

“So you have mentioned, indeed.” Zilde would confirm, nodding.

“But it started feeling different ever since I… well, ever since I met you, in fact. As if something had changed. I suddenly started seeing small signs, not thinking much of them at first. As they appeared to be more common, however, they’ve also grown… louder. If that makes sense. Everything that has been happening lately… Everything seems to be pointing at you, somehow. As if the ancestors themselves are trying to tell me that. To show me. For the first time in so many years… I think they are finally speaking to me again.” 

Tarnakh ended his elaborate monologue, which was probably the highest number of words he had ever uttered in succession, in his entire life. He took his gaze off of Zilde, looking at the fire before him instead. Zilde herself remained rather silent for quite a while, lost in contemplation of what had been said. As she didn’t want to leave him hanging or without any form of response for far too long, however, she broke the silence with a nod.

“While my skills do lie with the elements, I am still but a shaman.” She smiled slyly, shuffling closer to Tarnakh and leaning in to land a soft kiss on his cheek. “So... who am I to argue with the ancestors?”

Tarnakh got visibly taken aback, hesitating if only awhile, before simply wrapping his arm around Zilde’s waist, pulling her slightly closer. Slowly turning his head he’d look at her, staring deeply into her amber eyes. Although reluctantly, most likely due to being somewhat shy, Zilde did her best to meet his gaze as he spoke again.

“It just seems right. Doesn’t it? All of this. You. Me. I simply… want to be near you at all times, because…” Tarnakh paused as he was forced into taking yet another moment, clearly struggling to find the right words. 

“What I’m trying to say is…” Getting interrupted by his own inability to turn his thoughts into words once more, he let out a low, frustrated grunt, followed by a sigh. After hesitating briefly, he tried anew.

“Spend the night with me.” 

As he managed to at long last articulate that which had been on his mind, he locked his gaze onto Zilde’s. Being in his arms, she was probably able to hear his heartbeat getting increasingly faster and louder, but she merely snickered at his words.

“You sure have a problem communicating at times, but some things go without saying.” 

She leaned on his shoulder, resting her head with a content sigh, but would be interrupted shortly after, as Tarnakh suddenly pushed himself up, without a word. This unexpected action made Zilde look at him with her mouth agape, as discernible confusion spread over her face. Instead of offering an explanation, Tarnakh simply extended his hand towards Zilde, waiting. If there ever was any hesitation or uncertainty about whether to take it or not, she never exhibited it, as she extended her hand back to meet his almost immediately. Pulling her up, Tarnakh marched towards the tent holding her hand firmly. Motioning for her to go inside, he himself followed straight away, albeit having to lower himself down to his knees, due to his towering height. 

Wasting no time whatsoever, he leaned in, pushing Zilde’s body down with his resolutely, yet with surprising tenderness. His hands were just as eager to get busy, exploring her long, thick hair, the delicate curves of her firm, yet feminine body, her pale skin. He could feel her hot breath against his cheek, her breathing becoming faster and heavier with every passing moment, almost synchronized with his own. As Tarnakh brushed his hand softly against Zilde’s breast, she let out a deep gasp, encouraging him even more. He pulled back, pulling her up with him, beginning to undress her hastily. Guided by his example, Zilde reached for his chest, helping him take off his armour, followed by his shirt. She slid her hands down onto his belt, fiddling with it clumsily for a moment, before feeling his hands on top of hers as he subtly instructed her on how to undo it, pulling it out with a firm motion and throwing it to the side. Focusing on her again, his hands searchingly examined her torso and her shirt got swiftly pulled over her head and tossed to the side, revealing her small, firm breasts. This is where Tarnakh stopped as if suddenly frozen in time, taking a moment to admire the view. For the first time in over a decade, he silently cursed his misfortune of having only one good eye, feeling incredibly robbed of the opportunity to fully enjoy what was unraveled before him. Shaking the thought away with a sigh, he pressed his hand softly against Zilde’s stomach, pushing her down again as his other hand slowly glided down towards her pants, tugging at them in an attempt to pull them off. Arching her back to assist him in his current endeavor, she shivered, either due to suddenly being exposed to harsh Northrend air, or perhaps out of excitement. In any case, Tarnakh continued, determined to resume his detailed exploration of Zilde’s body, as he firmly spread her legs with his hand, reaching in between. Another sharp gasp escaped Zilde’s mouth when he slowly pushed his finger inside, but after a brief moment, he halted, pulling it back. With a sigh, he retreated from her entirely, pushing himself up onto his knees. Running his hand through his hair, he let out another sigh, before looking at her.

“You’ve never been with a man before.” He stated rather than asked, looking at Zilde. Covering herself with her hands she sat up as well, avoiding his gaze as if embarrassed, responding only with a firm shake of her head. As she confirmed his suspicions, he raised both his hands, placing them on the back of his neck, as if he was giving up. Taking a deep breath he untied his necklace that was always so safely hidden, tucked in underneath his shirt and armour. It was a very crude one, made out of carved bones, tusks, and teeth, yet obviously made by someone for whom it carried a significant personal, perhaps even sentimental value. Leaning towards Zilde again he reached for her hand, placing the necklace in it. As she inspected it, he explained what it represented, stating that each piece was picked carefully after an important event, such as a battle, or a hunt. When she looked at him, with her mouth slightly opened, about to ask what this gesture truly meant, he spoke, as if able to read her mind.

“I don’t have much to offer, but I swore an oath to do right by you. I don’t know if I made myself clear, but I mate for life. So, before anything else happens, I need to know. Are you sure you want this?” He looked at her, his gaze stern and determined. After a moment, he added: “You will not dishonor yourself if you are to change your mind. But if so, it needs to be done now.”

“I’m sure.” Zilde responded quietly, but with surprising resolve. Being reassured, Tarnakh lowered himself towards her again, sealing the deal with a long, passionate kiss. He briskly continued where he left off, reaching down for her with his hand again, before swiftly pulling his pants down. She seemed as ready for him as he was ready for her so, inhaling slowly, he carefully guided himself inside. He was getting somewhat concerned about a few things, one of them being their huge size difference. He was surprised to learn that Zilde was, in fact, much smaller than Raza, looking rather petite and fragile in his large embrace, despite being of quite average stature. He berated himself silently, realizing that this is the least appropriate moment to think of Raza or compare Zilde to her. The second intrusive thought, or rather, concern, was the fact that she was a virgin. He was sincere when he told her he intended to do right by her and he truly meant that, in every way. He was aware of the fact that this needed to be done properly and as gently as possible but was still very afraid of hurting her. The burden of having to simultaneously practice immense self-control was not making any of this easier, either. On the contrary.

This was going to be a rather long night, he thought to himself. And he was right.

* * *

Looking down at his hands, he was surprised to see they were red. _Covered in blood_ , he thought. But then he remembered he was a Chaos orc now. He looked for his father, but he was gone. _Dead_ , he remembered. His eyes searched for her as his heart was getting filled with inexplicable terror, but she was nowhere to be found. _Was she dead, too?_ For some reason, he couldn’t remember. Yet, he felt alone. But then, he saw Zilde. She smiled at him, before turning around and slowly walking away. 

_“Zilde, wait!”_ He ran, trying to catch up to her, but even with picking up speed, she seemed to have only been getting farther away.

 _“Zilde, no!”_ He cried out and she stopped, turning around to face him. 

_“They all left you, Tarnakh. What would you do if I left you too?”_

He twitched, jerking awake. Taking a moment to realize it was only a nightmare, he looked around. As his gaze swept over her, snuggling close to him in her sleep, he let out a deep sigh of relief, remembering where he was. And with whom. He reached for her, stroking her long hair with his hand, before sliding one finger down her cheek, unable to suppress a content smirk. The nightmare that had just woken him up dissipated into a faded memory, perhaps lingering only in the back of his mind. Otherwise, he was very much present in the now. With her. He stretched his limbs, lazily pushing himself up. Judging by the pale light poking through the slightly ajar flap of the tent, it was still very early, meaning he didn’t get too much sleep. But he was far from discontent about that, given that the reason for his staying up longer than usual was the best one imaginable. He went out of the tent, into the cold. Unsurprisingly, the proximity of the Geyser Fields made the otherwise chilly air bearable enough for him to withstand it on his bare skin. He checked on the wolves and chuckled as he found them sound asleep, snuggled next to each other for warmth and comfort. He was about to start his usual morning routine when he abruptly stopped himself. 

“What in Hellscream’s name am I doing?” He questioned his actions, out loud. Shaking his head with a grunt and cursing himself for being so foolish, he went back inside, sliding under the covers to snuggle up to Zilde. Old habits die hard, especially if you’re an old soldier, but he would be a fool for allowing them to win. Why rush to start with his day when he can have all this instead? He wrapped his arm around Zilde, pulling her close. She must have felt his slightly chilled skin on her own, as she shuffled with a sleepy grumble, turning around. After a brief moment, she opened her eyes. Predictably, his gaze was already upon her and she smiled at him. Instead of saying anything, Tarnakh simply leaned down to greet her with a kiss. Lowering himself down on his back again, he painfully groaned as he lifted his left arm to put it under his head. Zilde shuffled closer, leaning her head on his chest, running her finger over it playfully. As she ran it over the tattoo of his clan, tracing its outlines, she broke the silence.

“I didn’t know you had so many tattoos.” 

“You never asked.” 

“I guess it’s a Warsong thing.”

“Mhm.”

Pushing herself slightly up, she pulled the covers down, looking over him. 

“So many scars, too! When did you get this one?” Pointing at a specific larger scar over his right shoulder, she leaned closer to examine it with her fingers. 

“During a mak’roghan. I was fourteen.”

“What about this one? It’s large.” Zilde inquired again, this time feeling the scar on his left side, just under his ribcage. 

“Sentinel moonglaive. The Third War.”

“Do you actually remember how you got… _ALL_ of them?”

“Of course.”

“Hmm…” Zilde pondered for a moment, tilting her head. Her hand reached for the necklace around her neck and she looked back at Tarnakh, prepared to ask even more questions.

“What about this? Tell me more about this necklace.”

Tarnakh perked his brow at her, glancing over the necklace briefly. 

“The left side of it contains personal mementos, such as the tooth of my father, Raza, fallen friends and com-...” He got interrupted, as Zilde held her hand up, shushing him: “Wait, so… I’m wearing your dead mate’s tooth?!”

Tarnakh furrowed his brow, letting out a slightly exasperated sigh. “Mhm.”

“Another Warsong thing?” 

“Mhm. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. But perhaps you should. Her spirit can guide and teach you. Protect you.” he added.

“Hrm.” Deciding to leave it at that, Zilde moved on to ask the next question. “What about the right side of it, then?”

“Trophies. From hunts, battles. My most memorable kills.”

“And the large one in the middle?”

“That’s Oddstrider’s fang. He belongs on both sides, as he was both my companion and my kill.” 

Zilde nodded slowly, assuming that Tarnakh most likely didn’t want to say more about this particular matter. Switching the subject she stated that they should go get some breakfast. While Tarnakh did find the suggestion very tempting, having her in his arms right now seemed like a far more alluring and preferable option. He rolled over, wrapping her in covers and his embrace. “Hngh, later.” Zilde simply chuckled, as he dug his face into her hair and neck, inhaling her scent deeply. He was absolutely mad about it and it had an almost intoxicating effect on him. 

_She smelled of Nagrand. And him._

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time attempting to write any form of romantic/erotic content.


End file.
